Resurrection
by Ink Spotz
Summary: Robin Hood has decided that he has to show his gang that he is alive. How will they act about his resurrection? Will they be happy to see him or will they have been better off if he was still dead? Will Robin bring back trouble from the grave? Inspired by the BBC show "Robin Hood". (Second installment in my Robin Hood Season 4)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Robin stayed on the outskirts of his old camp, watching them move about. His gang was busy gathering up weapons and other needed materials to confront Prince John with. Guy and Archer were beside Robin watching Robin's old gang too.

"When are you going to go reveal yourself to them?" whispered Archer in Robin's ear.

"When the time is right," answered Robin.

Robin turned his attention to Much and watched him carve an arrow. He was hanging his head and carving it with very little effort. Robin knew this might happen when he had whispered in Much's ear two nights ago. He knew that Much loved him and his death was a hard blow to cope with.

Friar Tuck was wandering throughout the camp, overseeing the construction of the weapons. He first stopped to examine Kate and Little John's work. Kate was busily working on gathering all of the swords that they had lying around camp and sharpening them. Little John stood beside her doing the same thing.

"Keep up the good work," commented Friar Tuck with a smile of approval.

Friar Tuck wandered off to Much who was still slowly carving the arrow on his lap.

"Much, how are you doing?"

Much stopped his carving and looked up at Frair Tuck.

"Carving this arrow reminds me of Robin."

Friar Tuck winced and wondered why he had given this job to Much, especially considering Much's dream the other night.

Friar Tuck placed his hand on Much's shoulder and said, "Robin is with us in spirit. Remember that Much."

"It'd be better if he was actually here," remarked Much looking up at Friar Tuck with silent tears running down his face.

"How about you go take a breather?" suggested Friar Tuck.

"Okay," said Much placing the arrow down that he was working on and standing up.

Much stretched and then walked off into the forest.

"Stay here," Robin whispered to Archer and Guy. "I'll be right back."

"I don't have much of a choice now do I?" asked Guy. "Where are you going anyway?"

"The time is right. I've got to go resurrect myself," stated Robin as he stood up and ran off through the forest.

Robin had a feeling that he knew where Much was going. He raced toward that area of the forest, leaping over fallen logs and dodging dangling tree branches in the process. He knew that his best friend deserved to be the first one to know that he was alive. Robin raced to the tree that he had carved "We Are Robin Hood" into. The tree was wide enough that he hid on the other side of it and pressed his back against it.

Soon enough, Much entered the clearing. He saw the tree and fell down onto his knees in front of it.

"Oh Robin," said Much in a saddened voice. "You seem so close to me even though you are dead. I feel that this message on this tree came from you even though that can't be true. I like to think that though because it makes you seem alive. And two nights ago, the dream that I had for you was so real too. You even...you even...said that it was like I was your brother. Oh Robin, I wish that you were alive again."

Robin knew that that was his cue. Robin slowly stepped out from behind the tree and stood beside it, leaning against it. Much had his head bent down, looking at the dirt ground, so he didn't notice Robin's presence until Robin said, "Wish granted."

At the sound of Robin's voice, Much brought his head up. He looked at Robin, shock slowly registering on his face.

"Robin, you're alive!"

Before Much could say anything else, his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fainted.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! Please let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Much, wake up!" urged Robin.

Robin had come over to Much after he had fainted and placed his head on his lap. He was in the process of arousing Much from his fainting spell. Robin gripped Much again and shook him.

Much groaned and opened his eyes. Robin allowed a grin to cross his face as Much looked at Robin in awe.

"You're alive!" he said reaching one of his hands upward and touching Robin's face.

"Yes Much, I am," said Robin still smiling as Much stroked his face with his hand.

"But how?" asked Much, bringing his hand back down.

"It's a long story," said Robin as Much sat up.

"Let's hear it then," said Much. "It's not every day your best friend comes back from the dead."

Robin chuckled at that.

"Alright Much. If you really want to hear the story, then here I go," said Robin taking a deep breath. "Tyrell cured me of the poison that Isabella had infected me with and I wasn't allowed to let you know that I was alive or he would kill you. He made me go try to obtain a locket from my father, which ended up containing the location of the King's weapon and gold supply. Come to find out my father was smart for once and destroyed it. That was when I discovered that Tyrell was working for Prince John and I threatened him. He ended up running off, but vowed he'd return."

"Ok wait," said Much as he stared at Robin. "Who is this Tyrell person you are talking about?"

"Guy's twin brother," remarked Robin.

Robin watched as shock registered on Much's face once more.

Robin chuckled and said, "I know. I had the same reaction."

"I have a question for you now," said Much.

"Alright. Lay it on me," said Robin.

"Did you whisper in my ear the other night?" asked Much. "And did you carve that message in the tree?"

Robin nodded his head "yes" as Much exclaimed, "I was right! And everyone thought I was insane!"

Robin patted Much on the back and said, "Well now they won't."

The two of them rose to their feet, dusting the dirt off that was clinging to their pants.

"I probably should tell you something else Much," said Robin as he put his arm around him.

"What?" asked Much. "It can't be anything as big as you being alive."

"Um...well, it's pretty close," said Robin. "I didn't travel to camp alone. Archer and Guy are with me."

"Guy is alive too?!" exclaimed Much. Much clutched the side of his head and groaned, "Oh my head hurts! Nothing in this world makes sense anymore!"

Robin laughed and said, "Lets go back to camp now, shall we?"

They started to walk through the trees back toward camp when Much broke the silence hanging in the air by saying, "I'm happy to see that you're alive, but I don't know how the others will feel Robin."

"What do you mean?" asked Robin confused.

"Well, they have all seemed to cope with your death really fast. Friar Tuck has assumed the leadership position and I don't think that he wants to give it up. I think that he likes that position of power. He probably will be happy to see that you're alive, but not too happy to give you back the position of leadership. Little John likes being able to act out when he feels that he needs to in order to save people. He won't like being reined in by you again. And then there's Kate. She still loves you Robin and her seeing you alive will probably make her head spin, especially when she finds out that you don't love her."

"What do you mean I don't love her?" asked Robin.

Much stopped walking right then and stood in front of Robin.

"Robin, you can't tell me, your unofficial brother, that you are truly in love with Kate?"

Robin shifted uneasily and kicked at a rock with his foot.

"I thought so," said Much. "I know that the keeper of your heart will always be Marian. I don't think that you should lead Kate on."

"But I do have feelings for Kate!" stated Robin.

Much just rolled his eyes and they continued toward the camp some more. As they neared camp, Robin looked at Much and asked, "So, you don't think the others will be happy to see that I'm alive?"

Much came to a stand still again and pulled aside a couple of branches that were hanging in their path. Much looked at Robin and said, "Lets go find out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Much walked back into the clearing. As soon as Friar Tuck saw Much, he walked over to him.

"There you are Much! We all thought that you got captured by Prince John's men!"

"Nope I'm fine," said Much.

"Where were you all that time then, Much?" asked Kate as she and Little John walked over.

"I was out taking a breather," said Much.

"That was one long breather, Much," commented Little John with a smile.

"Well, I also ran into someone out there and we got into a conversation," admitted Much.

"Who did you meet out there?" asked Friar Tuck, once again worried.

"Robin," replied Much.

At the mere mention of Robin, Friar Tuck hung his head, Kate started to puddle up with tears, and Little John put a grimace on his face.

"Much, how many times do we have to go over this? Robin is dead. He isn't coming back," stated Friar Tuck bringing his head back up and looking Much in the eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Robin as he emerged from among the trees.

All of them looked past Much and stared at Robin as he stood within a couple of feet of them.

"But...but...you died!" exclaimed Friar Tuck.

"Well, I'm not dead now, now am I?" asked Robin with a smile.

"Robin!" exclaimed Kate.

She raced toward him and wrapped her arms about him. Robin hugged her back and lifted her off the ground in a bear hug.

"How are you alive, Robin?" asked Little John as he came over to Robin.

Robin put Kate down and gave Little John a hearty pat on the back.

"It's a long story," he said. "And unfortunately we don't have the time at the present moment to hear it."

Friar Tuck nodded his head in agreement and said, "You're right Robin. We have to go see what Prince John is up to. You sure have impeccable timing!"

"Aside from having impeccable timing, I have something else too," said Robin "I brought some helping hands back with me."

"Who?" asked Little John. "Is it Alan?"

"No," said Robin shaking his head sadly. "He is still dead."

Little John hung his head.

"But one of the people with me did come back from the dead ," stated Robin.

All of the members of Robin's gang looked at him in confusion.

"You two can come out now!" shouted Robin.

Friar Tuck, Kate, Much, Little John, and Robin turned their heads as Archer came walking down the bank with Guy leaning on his shoulder.

"Guy is ALIVE?!" exclaimed Kate in disgust.

Before any of the guys could stop her, she rushed up to Guy and Archer and tackled Guy. Guy fell off of Archer's shoulder and hit the ground; the air quickly rushing out of his lungs. Kate got on top of Guy and started to punch him.

"You shouldn't be alive when Matthew is still dead!" screamed Kate. "It's not RIGHT!"

Robin raced up to Kate and pulled her off Guy.

"Kate! Stop!" shouted Robin as he held her tight against his body as she thrashed about.

"But he deserves to be DEAD!" yelled Kate, trying to free herself of Robin's embrace.

"It's nice to see you too," said Guy with a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

He reached up a hand and wiped away the blood that was on his face from Kate's punches. Archer helped Guy up and put his arm around his shoulder once more.

"What?" stated Kate, "Can the scum not walk for himself?"

"Actually I can't deary," stated Guy bluntly. "I'm paralyzed from the waist down. It's a fate worse than death so be happy about it."

Kate didn't say anything after that. Instead she settled down and Robin released her from his grasp. Kate turned toward camp and marched away.

"Well s_he's_ happy to see me!" exclaimed Guy with a chuckle.

"It'll take her some time to adjust," said Archer. "You know girls."

"Knock it off the pair of ya!" shouted Robin.

Archer immediately wiped the smirk off his face and Guy glared at Robin.

"Now," said Robin clearing his throat and addressing everyone. "I'm glad to be back and I'll enlighten you all with the details later, but right now we have a more pressing matter. Prince John is back. Nottingham is no longer a safe place to be. On top of everything else, the King is also still being held captive somewhere. We _have _to unite and rid the land of Prince John and rescue our King! For England!"

"For England!" his gang shouted into the air.

"Now, lets head toward Nottingham and see what havoc Prince John is causing!" demanded Robin.

Robin watched as his gang dispersed to get weapons. Much walked up to Robin and putting his hand on his shoulder said, "Robin, don't you think you're being a little overzealous? You just got back after all."

"Much, I can't put the fate of England on hold. You know that." Robin placed both of his hands firmly on Much's shoulders. "I'm back, but I don't want to act like I'm dead, ok? We'll have time for reunions later."

Much nodded his head and walked off to gather the weapons with the rest of the gang.

"Archer," said Robin turning to face Archer and Guy. "You'll come with me. Guy, you'll stay here at camp under the care of Much."

"What?" exclaimed Much, who heard Robin say his name and whipped around. "I don't want to stay at camp! I want to be where the action is!"

"Robin, I'm perfectly able to stay at camp all by myself," stated Guy. "I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Since when?" smirked Archer as he led Guy inside the camp and helped him to lay down on one of the beds.

The gang gathered around Guy as he situated himself on the bed. Robin looked at Guy and said, "There is no way that I will allow you to stay at the camp alone while we are gone. You won't be able to protect yourself if something happens."

Robin turned to address his gang and asked, "Who wants to stay at camp and take care of Guy?"

There was silence in the air for a second before a voice piped up, "I'll watch him."

The voice belonged to Kate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Kate, are you sure about this?" asked Robin for about the hundreth time since she had first spoken up.

"Yes," she said nodding her head. "I'll take good care of him."

"Don't kill him while I'm gone, ok?" said Robin, a twinkle in his eyes.

"I won't," she promised.

Robin smiled, leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then Robin walked past Kate and over to the bed where Guy was lying.

"We will be back soon Guy," said Robin. "Rest up."

Guy smirked and said, "You act like if I rest up enough that my condition will get better."

Robin reached out and placed his hand on Guy's shoulder, saying, "Have faith. Your luck could change."

"Doubtful," said Guy with a scoff.

Robin released a sigh and stood back up straight. He looked at where his gang was clustered, waiting for him.

"I must be going now," said Robin to Kate and Guy, "But we'll be back before too long."

"Go already!" shouted Guy laughing. "You've only told us that you are going and will be back, a million times!"

"Alright then," said Robin with a chuckle.

Robin walked over and joined his gang. Robin waved goodbye and then they all disappeared into the trees. Kate watched them go. When she couldn't see them anymore, she let out a sigh and turned to face Guy.

"Why did you voulnteer to watch me if you hate my guts?" asked Guy watching Kate as she sat down in a chair a little ways away.

"Because it's what Robin would have wanted me to do," said Kate bluntly, crossing her arms.

"Oh yes, Robin worries about your protection. He doesn't want you getting killed like his lover before you, Marian," said Guy.

That immediately ignited a jealous fire within Kate. She always worried that Robin would never love her with his whole heart. She always half feared that his heart belonged to someone else. She also feared that her heart didn't belong to him; it belonged to someone else; a mysterious prince that had yet to present himself.

"Don't you EVER say that again," said Kate clenching her teeth.

"Fine, I'll stop speaking the truth," said Guy.

"Look here, just because I promised Robin that I wouldn't kill you doesn't mean I'm not willing to break that promise," said Kate.

Guy released a sigh and looked up at the ceiling.

"Kate, I'm sorry about your brother. You know that I never meant for him to die right?" said Guy.

Kate rushed over to Guy and gripped him around the throat. Guy struggled to breathe as Kate growled, "What do you mean you didn't mean for him to die?! You're the one that killed him!"

"Kate..."

"Don't lie to me! You knew what you were doing! You wanted Matthew to die!"

Guy reached up to Kate's arm and gripped it, choking out again, "Kate..."

"I should just break my promise to Robin and kill you. He's too good for his own wellbeing. Sometimes a little bloodshed is needed."

Just when Guy thought that his life was over, Kate released her grip from around his neck. Guy gasped for air; trying to refill his depleted lungs. Kate sat on the side of Guy's bed and hung her head, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Kate," said Guy once he could breathe again. "I can never do anything to change what happened. All I can say is I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back."

Kate turned to look at Guy with tear-filled eyes.

"You're sorry?" she asked.

"Yes," said Guy, half worried that she would try to kill him again. "I am."

Kate stared at him in silence for a second. Guy reached up and wiped a tear away from her eye. She winced for a second, not used to such a kind gesture from Guy.

"Why are you sorry?" asked Kate.

"Because I've changed, Kate, whether you believe it or not, and I wish I could take back all of the villianous deeds I have ever done. I really do. But all I can do is try to make up for them now in any way that I can," said Guy.

Kate and Guy stared at each other for a minute. Guy propped himself up on his elbows and brought his head close to Kate's as he said in a voice barely above a whisper, "Can you find it in yourself to forgive me?"

Kate's face was inches away from Guy's face as she whispered back, "I suppose I can."

Guy brought his face closer to Kate's and kissed her on the lips. When Guy parted from Kate a moment later, he said with a smile, "Thank you."

Before either of them realized it, they heard the sound of footsteps outside the shelter. Kate whipped her head around toward the sound. The footsteps sounded like they were fast-paced as if the person was running. Kate reached under the bed and grabbed up a sword that was hidden there incase of emergencies. She gripped it tightly in her hands as Guy stayed propped up on the bed behind her. Suddenly, a person rushed into the camp and Kate swung the sword toward them.

"Don't kill me!" screamed out the person.

Kate gasped in shock and dropped the sword as she recgonized the person that stood in front of them.

"Alan?" she and Guy asked at the same time.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of "Resurrection" so far in a PM or a review! :) Your feedback is always valuable to me! Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Robin, Friar Tuck, Much, Archer, and Little John walked amongst the rubble of Nottingham, looking around at all of the soldiers that were walking about like ants.

"Rubble, rubble and more rubble! That's all that's left!" screeched Prince John from a little ways away; his regal garments covered in layers of dust. "What happened here?!"

No one there had the answers. Prince John's soldiers were still moving the rubble, trying to see if there were any answers hidden underneath it.

"I WILL find out what happened here! The people will pay for this blantant disregard of the law!" hollered Prince John.

He reached for a soldier nearby and grabbed him by the collar of his uniform.

"Round up some troops NOW! We will head toward Locksley and see what the inhabitants there have to say about what happened!" said Prince John shaking the soldier and then pushing him backward, causing him to stumble on the rubble.

The soldier quickly scrambled to his feet and began to assemble what was necessary in order to head to Locksley. Much turned to look at Robin and whispered, "Robin, they are heading toward Locksley. What are we going to do?"

Robin scanned the surroundings quietly, trying to assest the best course of action.

"We'll have to head over to Locksely and see what Prince John is planning on doing. We will have to be there to stop him if necessary."

They turned and raced out of Nottingham toward Locksley. It took them about fifteen minutes before they reached their destination. They raced down the hill and hid behind some of the outer houses in Locksley, awaiting Prince John's appearance.

They didn't have to wait long.

Soon they heard the sound of horses hooves thundering on the dirt path. Amongst the clouds of dirt in the air stirred up by the horses hooves, Prince John and his men appeared.

"Out of your houses all of you!" screamed one of Prince John's soldiers.

All of the inhabitants of Locksley came out from their houses, all looking around in fear, wondering what was about to happen. Prince John's soldiers came galloping to a stop and Prince John, atop his horse, strode to the front of the pack.

"Start talking! What happened to Nottingham?"

There was a stirring in the crowd, but no one said anything.

"That's how it's going to be, huh? Silence? Very well then!" Prince John looked toward his soldiers before yelling at the inhabitants of Locksley, "If you won't tell me how Nottingham fell so I can make those people pay, I will see to it that you all pay for the reconstruction of Nottingham yourselves."

All of the people gasped in horror. Prince John's soldiers started to hop down off their horses and go toward the people, threatening them with their swords and demanding them to hand over all of their valuables.

"You will hand over everything of value that you own. Then you will be my slaves and rebuild Nottingham, stone by heavy stone, until its reconstruction is complete!" shouted Prince John.

"Robin, we can't just stand here and do nothing!" exclaimed Little John as he gripped his rod tighter and watched the event unfolding in front of him.

"Patience Little John," whispered Robin. "We have to wait it out just a little bit longer."

Little John clenched his teeth in irritation. He was ready to go defend those helpless individuals. He didn't want to wait for Robin's command. He had to do something.

Before anyone could stop him, Little John ran out into the open and charged Prince John on his horse. Little John's sudden charging scared the horse that Prince John was seated on, causing the horse to rear upward. Prince John fell off the horse and hit the ground, landing hard on his back. Little John walked up to Prince John and placed his rod on the center of his chest.

"What do you think you're doing terroizing these poor town folks?" asked Little John.

A smirk passed across Prince John's face as he said, "I think a better question is, what do you think _you're_ doing?"

Little John was soon assualted by some of Prince John's soldiers. It took about ten or twelve soldiers grabbing at him before they successfully managed to tie him up with some loose rope they found lying around. Prince John stood up and dusted off his garments and walked up to the struggling Little John.

"Maybe I should make an example of you to these people; to show them the empire that I plan on having," said Prince John.

Prince John grabbed a knife from a pouch at his side and pressed it up against Little John's neck.

"Anything you want to say to these people before you die?" asked Prince John. "Like, 'I'll make a great king?'"

Little John spit in Prince John's face as a reply.

With his free hand, Prince John reached upward and wiped away the glob of spit on his face.

"So be it. Prepare to die..."

"Now!" said Robin.

Robin's gang charged out of their hiding place and toward the spectacle. Robin strung his bow and pointed the point of the arrow at Prince John.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Robin.

Suddenly Robin felt the cool metal of a sword placed against his neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," said an all too familiar voice behind him.

It was Tyrell.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Yes it's me! So can you kindly put the sword down Kate?" asked Alan, his hands held up in surrender.

Kate numbly dropped the sword onto the ground and stared at Alan in shock. Three people rising from the dead on the same day was too much for her to handle.

"How are you alive?" asked Kate. "I thought you were dead!"

"No," said Alan shaking his head. "The dead body that you were given wasn't me. They killed a person with the same build as me and then hired some new wax artist person to make his face look like mine."

"Why would they go through all that trouble if you are part of Robin's gang?" asked Kate, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together in her mind. "Unless you were actually working for the Sheriff and Isabella and they made you appear dead so you could join their side again!"

Kate reached down and grabbed up the sword again.

"Whoa Kate! Take it easy! I didn't align myself with the Sheriff and Isabella! I would never betray you guys like that again! I was coming to warn you about the Sheriff's return when he had me abducted and holed away as a prisoner," stated Alan. "I swear!"

"So, you weren't really injured and killed?" asked Kate.

"No," said Alan. "Well...accept for two arrows that were lodged in my right and left shoulder. But those injuries are basically healed by now."

"Why did they take you prisoner?" asked Kate still suspicious.

"For two simple reasons. One, they knew that I knew I would ruin their surprise by telling you guys of the Sheriff's return and two, they were thinking that making you think that one of Robin's gang members was dead would discourage you and make you surrender," said Alan.

"Then why didn't they just kill you? Why bother making us think that you were dead if they could have actually made you dead?" asked Kate.

"How am I suppose to know?" asked Alan. "Maybe they just didn't want to spend the time to kill me. Maybe they wanted to keep me alive because they thought they could get me to align with them again. How am I suppose to know what the Sheriff is thinking, Kate? He's evil. But, I swear to you that I'm on your side."

"Kate," said Guy reaching around her and placing his hand over hers on the sword. "Put down the sword. I think Alan speaks the truth."

"Of course I speak the truth!" exclaimed Alan.

Kate slowly lowered the sword and placed it down onto the ground. Once Kate had lowered the sword, Alan looked at Guy in suspicion and raised an eyebrow.

"Since when was Guy a member of our gang?" asked Alan.

"He's an unofficial member for the time being," stated Kate.

"Where is Robin and the rest of the gang?" asked Alan.

"They are out doing damage control," said Kate. "Now stop changing the subject. I'm not done with questioning you yet."

"Geez Kate! What haven't I told you yet that you want to know?" asked Alan.

"I want to know why you ran into camp as if someone was chasing you," said Kate.

"I escaped captivity. Why wouldn't I be running?" asked Alan. "Any more questions?"

Kate couldn't think of any. Alan smiled and took a seat in a chair, staring at Kate and Guy.

"Now it's time you answered a question for me," said Alan. "What's going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing!" stated Kate and Guy bluntly at the same time.

Alan released a chuckle of laughter and started to say in a sing-songy voice, "Kate and Guy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love..."

"Knock it off Alan!" shouted Kate.

"Yea Alan, put a cork in it!" exclaimed Guy.

"Well aren't you two just wonderful to be around!" stated Alan.

Suddenly, Much, Friar Tuck, and Archer entered the camp. Much's face was all flushed red as he yelled, "Robin and Little John have been captured by Prince John!"

Much suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Alan sitting in a chair off in the corner.

"Alan, you're alive!" exclaimed Much.

"Yep, alive as one can be," stated Alan. "But what's all this about Robin and Little John being captured by Prince John?"

"We went to Locksley to see what Prince John was going to do to the inhabitants there. We discovered that he was terrorizing the inhabitants and Little John didn't wait for Robin's command. He rushed into a confrontation with Prince John. One in which we all tried to save him from. It turned south and Robin got captured by Tyrell..."

"I'm gonna kill Tyrell," muttered Guy.

"...and now they are both sentenced to die. Tuck and I rushed back to get Kate for help, but Alan now that you're back, you can help too," stated Much.

"Much, take a deep breath," commented Archer.

Friar Tuck turned to look at Alan and said, "So, you ready to save Robin?"

"Am I ever!" stated Alan. "Lets do it."

"What about you Kate?" asked Friar Tuck turning to look at her.

"But what about Guy?" asked Kate. "The whole reason I stayed behind the first time was because I was supposed to take care of him!"

"I'll be fine Kate," said Guy. "You'll be back soon enough."

"Yes, but..."

"Kate, go. I'll be fine," repeated Guy, giving her a reassuring smile.

Kate took a deep breath and turned to look at Friar Tuck and Much, asking, "So, what's the game plan?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Robin wasn't expecting for this turn of events. Tyrell was gripping him tightly by the arm as he held him in front of Prince John. Little John was bound and gagged by his side, staring at Prince John enraged. Robin could only hope that Much, Friar Tuck, and Archer would be able to think of a way to rescue them.

"I can't believe our luck! We've caught the notorious Robin Hood and one of his hoodlums!" exclaimed Prince John in joy.

Robin turned his head toward the side to look at Tyrell who stood as rigid as a statue.

"Tyrell, I didn't trust you at first, but the risk that I took in recruiting you is certainly paying off!" said Prince John with a smile.

"Thank you sir," said Tyrell mechanically.

Prince John turned his focus toward Little John and Robin once again, the friendly smile replaced by a wicked one.

"I can't wait to see the two of you swing by your necks," said Prince John. "It's only a matter of time now."

That was true. As Prince John was speaking, some of his soldiers were walking about Locksley, constructing the gallows that Prince John wanted. Robin knew that he would get out of this somehow. He just rose from the dead after all. He couldn't die again so soon. Could he?

"What do you have to say for yourself, Robin Hood?" asked Prince John looking him in the eyes.

Robin didn't say anything. He just glared at Prince John.

"What, cat got your tongue?" taunted Prince John.

Robin still didn't say anything. He didn't want to give Prince John the satisfaction of winning. Of course, though he didn't voice it, he was wondering how Prince John would feel once his gang came to the rescue and foiled his plans.

"Fine, don't speak," said Prince John. "It's not like you have much time left to anyway."

Prince John wandered off to go see how the construction of the gallows was doing, now bored of his prisoners. Once he had disappeared from view, Robin said to Tyrell, "Are you proud of yourself yet?"

"Oh you _can_ talk!" exclaimed Tyrell with a slight laugh.

"Lumer shouldn't have taken you in," said Robin. "Look at the monster you've become."

"Yes, _I'm_ such a monster," said Tyrell. "A monster who saved your life once. What does that make you?"

Little John looked over at Robin and watched the exchange that was going on with eyes the size of quarters.

"That still makes me a hero and you a villian," said Robin. "Don't see anything changing about that fact."

"Correction Robin. That fact will soon be changing because you'll soon be dead and no longer a hero," said Tyrell.

Before Robin and Tyrell could exchange anymore words, Prince John came back over and said with a creepy amount of glee in his voice, "It's time for you two to hang!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alan, Kate, Much, Friar Tuck, and Archer were crouched behind a house on the outskirts of Locksley. They stared at Prince John's soldiers who were guarding a set of gallows that they had constructed for Robin and Little John's execution. The gallows were hastly made so it was basically just two sets of nooses strung over the beams of Robin's old house. Friar Tuck studied the scene and was trying to assess the best plan of action.

"What are we going to do?" asked Much, worried about the fate of Robin and Little John.

Friar Tuck didn't answer; he was too busy observing the scene.

"Well?" asked Much.

"Much, be silent! Can't you see that he's thinking?" asked Alan. Alan turned to Friar Tuck and with a teasing smile asked, "So what are we going to do Friar Tuck?"

Much shot Alan a look as a grin spread across Alan's face. Much pushed Alan a little to the side and the two of them got into a little squabble.

"Cut it out!" hissed Friar Tuck. "We don't want to reveal our presence!"

"Yea guys! Knock it off!" said Archer turning to look at Much and Alan, wondering how they could be so incompetent on a mission.

Kate was the only one in the bunch who hadn't said a word since they left camp. She kept thinking about Guy all alone at camp and wondered if he was okay. She couldn't understand why she was worried about him so much. What she couldn't understand even more is why she had allowed Guy to kiss her. Why hadn't she stopped him? Was love always this confusing?

"Alright, I've got an idea," said Friar Tuck at long last. "Much, you and I will sneak up onto the rafters and cut Robin and Little John loose when they are strung to their nooses. Kate, you and Alan will watch our back and arm Robin and Little John once they are free. Archer, you stay here and watch our backs when we make our escape."

"Got it," they all said.

Kate, Alan, Friar Tuck, and Much walked quietly around the outskirts of the houses and finally made it to Robin's old house, where the hastly made gallows were. Friar Tuck and Much disappeared inside the house to climb up onto the rafters. Kate and Alan blended in with the crowd that was slowly gathering to witness the hangings. Kate shouldered Robin's bow and quiver of arrows onto her shoulder while Alan leaned on Little John's rod as if it was an abnormally large walking staff.

"So, now that it's just the two of us, tell me, do you have feelings for Guy?" asked Alan.

"What do you mean? I don't have feelings for Guy! You know that I fancy Robin!" said Kate, a mad blush heating up her face.

"Uh huh," said Alan looking at Kate. "You keep telling yourself that and then maybe it'll be true eventually."

"What do you mean?" asked Kate.

"I can see that you're in love with Guy..."

"Am not!" stated a furious Kate.

"...But don't worry, your secret is safe with me," finished Alan. A twinkle presented itself in his eye as he added, "You've gotten yourself into a nice love triangle."

Suddenly, before there could be anymore conversation between the two of them, there was a stirring in the crowd. Kate and Alan looked through the crowd and saw Robin and Little John being led toward the nooses. They watched as Prince John's soldiers slipped a noose around both of their necks and then stood back to grab a rope that dangled a ways away. Once they pulled up on the rope, Robin and Little John would die. Kate tensed as she watched what happened before her.

Prince John walked to the front of the crowd and looked at them with a pompous air. Tyrell stood by his side, staring straight ahead.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm so glad that you could be here to witness the death of these two miscreants! Now you will see firsthand how going against me, your ruler, will end in your certain doom!" declared Prince John.

He turned to look at Little John and Robin, who both had the nooses tight on their necks, glaring at him.

"String them up!" yelled Prince John with a dismissive wave of his hands.

The soldiers that were stationed on each of their ropes pulled at them and soon, Robin and Little John were being lifted up into the air.

Just as suddenly as they were lifted up into the air, they fell back to the ground, the rope trailing behind them. They were now free thanks to Friar Tuck and Much.

"Robin!" screamed out Kate from the crowd which she was now pushing through.

She tossed him the bow and quiver of arrows. He caught them expertly and put the quiver onto his back. He immediately strung an arrow and shot a couple of Prince John's soldiers as they tried to kill him.

"Little John!" shouted Alan as he tossed the rod at Little John.

Little John caught the rod in mid-air and seemed startled by the voice. Little John recognized the voice as belonging to Alan, but he didn't have time to address it. Instead, he had to go straight to defending himself as Prince John's soldiers started to attack.

Prince John stood a little ways away, grabbing fistfuls of his hair in each of his fists as he watched what was unfolding in front of him. Tyrell stood rigidly beside him, not quite sure what to do.

"Tyrell! Go kill them!" shouted Prince John turning to look at Tyrell.

Tyrell immediately snapped into action and went straight for Robin Hood. He wanted to eliminate him once and for all.

Robin could see Tyrell coming and prepared an arrow. He aimed it at Tyrell as he stood in front of him and said, "Stop right there."

Tyrell smiled wickedly, adjusting the sword in his hand. The fighting that was going on around them seemed to fade out of focus.

"So, here we are again Robin," said Tyrell. "Who will be the victorious one?"

"I don't want to brag Tyrell, but you know I will," said Robin. "Good always wins."

"We'll just see about that," said Tyrell.

With that, he charged Robin with his sword. Robin dodged Tyrell's sword and kicked Tyrell's feet out from underneath him. Tyrell landed on his back on the dirt ground as Robin walked over to him. Robin put his foot on Tyrell's chest, kicked Tyrell's sword out of reach, and then proceeded to point his arrow at Tyrell's heart.

"See what I mean?" asked Robin.

"Alright, you got me. So go ahead. Kill me," said Tyrell.

Robin stared at Tyrell, debating whether or not to let Tyrell live or die.

After a short deliberation, Robin came to a decision.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Robin took his foot off Tyrell's chest and nudged his arrow toward the right.

"Go," he said.

"You're letting me live?" asked Tyrell in disbelief.

"Yes," said Robin. "Why should I bother coating my hands in your blood when you'll die soon enough at the hands of Prince John?"

"Prince John would never kill me! I am his right hand man," said Tyrell rising to his feet. "You are a fool to let me go so easily."

"Your brother thought that he was safe too when he was the Sheriff's right hand man," said Robin. "And he almost got himself killed."

"Luckily I'm not the fool that my brother was," said Tyrell with a twinkle in his eye. "I know who I can trust."

With that, Tyrell bent down and picked up his sword. He looked at Robin for a second and then charged him once again with his sword. Robin dove under his sword and raced through the crowd. He could feel Tyrell following close behind him. Robin reached out and knocked over an empty barrel that was outside someone's house. He pushed it backward and sent it Tyrell's way. Tyrell tripped over the barrel and stumbled onto the ground.

"Lads! To the forest!" yelled Robin as he made his way into the trees outside of Locksley.

Much, Friar Tuck, Alan, and Kate were close behind. Archer was shooting arrows at the pursuing soldiers to protect them. As soon as they all made it safely into the trees, Archer followed them.

Once they were clear of the guards and to safety, they stood still and listened to the victorious cries of the people of Locksley.

Robin Hood had cheated death once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Comb the forest!" screeched Prince John in Tyrell's face. "I want them found!"

Tyrell stood in front of Prince John as he yelled at him. He didn't flinch at all, knowing that he had endured worse situations.

"I told you to kill them," said Prince John glaring at Tyrell. "One simple task is all I asked of you! And you can't even carry that out!"

Still Tyrell didn't speak.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" asked Prince John.

"I'm sorry sir," said Tyrell bowing. "It won't happen again."

"You'd better make sure that that doesn't happen again! Or I will string you up and watch your body dangle in the wind!" screamed Prince John, his voice cracking slightly.

Then Prince John turned his back and walked off on Tyrell to make sure the other soldiers were collecting up the rest of the valuables and cleaning up the mess that Robin Hood and his gang had made.

Tyrell watched Prince John go. An evil smile crossed his face as he thought, _"You'd better watch yourself, Prince John. Your time is coming to an end. Soon, I will be the ruler. Soon, I'm going to kill you."_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Once Robin, Much, Friar Tuck, Archer, Alan, and Kate were back at camp, Guy yelled, "I hear that you're back! How did it go?"

Robin walked over to where Guy was lying down. Guy looked at Robin and said, "I take it that the mission was successful since you are standing in front of me."

"Yep, and I take it that you were fine by yourself and Kate didn't kill you before she came on the rescue mission, " said Robin with a chuckle.

"Yea, they got along wonderfully," interjected Alan.

Kate immediately hit him in the ribs with her elbow.

At the sound of Alan's voice, Robin turned around to stare at Alan.

"Alan a Dale! I can't believe that you're alive!" exclaimed Robin giving him a hug. "Welcome back!"

"You should be the first to believe it since you rose from the dead too Robin," said Guy.

"You did too Guy," said Robin.

"You forget, I'm only half risen. The lower part of my body is still dead," said Guy gesturing toward his paralyzed legs.

"What do you mean?" asked Alan looking from Robin to Guy. "You mean to tell me that you both died too?"

"I think we have a lot to discuss," said Friar Tuck. "Lets gather around the fire and talk."

Little John went outside to start the fire, his arm slung around Alan. Robin and Archer were helping Guy to get off the bed and outside where everyone else was. Kate and Friar Tuck were busy helping to gather the firewood for the fire. Much was gathering the food for supper, saying to himself,

_"Robin, Sir Guy, and Alan A Dale, _

_Over the grave they did prevail._

_Once dead to all,_

_Now alive and standing tall._

_Since they have conquered the grave,_

_they, for sure, can conquer anything."_

With all of the food Much needed gathered, he walked outside to where everyone else was waiting to hear the story of the resurrection of Robin Hood, Guy, and Alan.

None of them knew that this was just the beginning of the end.

* * *

**AN: With the completion of my second unofficial Robin Hood Season 4 story, I once again want to thank all of the people who support me throughout it. I know that it was written in the span of about a week and that, in parts, it was very short and sweet. I promise you though, if you continue to stick with this series, it'll get better and better. (Or at least I hope). **

**Thanks goes out to Nick, jadey36, Vampire-Werewolf-Hybrid, and roxtonissexy for reviewing "Resurrection". Your reviews are the fuel that kept me going when I thought that I was stuck.**

**Thanks also goes out to Vampire-Werewolf-Hybrid*, jadey36*, jakefan, roxtonissexy*, and .31 for following "Resurrection". The thought of you reading my story when I updated it made me happy and excited. Sharing my work is new for me as a writer and I'm glad to see that you all enjoy it enough to want to read more.**

**Thanks also to Vampire-Werewolf-Hybrid*, and roxtonissexy* for favoriting "Resurrection". WOW is all I can really say. I am so appreciative! Thanks so much! :) **

**And thank you to all the viewers that have read my story. You are all awesome and I appreciate your support so much! **

**Stay tuned for the next Robin Hood Season 4 story, "Faith, Trust, and a Little Bit of Friar Tuck". I should have it uploaded in the next couple of days.**

**(If there is an asterisk next to a name it's because the person has done all of the above mentioned things and should be thanked separately for each of them).**


End file.
